Kidge You Not
by Frozest
Summary: "They say 1 out of every 5 people is gay, so that means one of the paladins is gay. I hope it's Pidge. Pidge is cute." -Keith, probably ((cover art by k-lionheart))
1. The Aftermath

Shiro's missing. Hunk is stress-eating. Lance is hiding in his room. And Pidge is too nervous to sit still. He's been endlessly tinkering away on all his scrap metal tech. I'm not sure he's even so much as blinked since Shiro disappeared.

I mean, I know Shiro's our leader, and I'm worried too, but Pidge seems a little obsessed. My chest tighten at the thought.

I'm less worried about Shiro returning and more worried about Pidge keeping his sanity until then. "Pidge, give it a rest already," I say bitterly. Probably could have phrased it better, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"Give what a rest?" Pidge looks up from his scraps and meets my gaze. "You want me to give up trying to bring Shiro back safely while the three of you sit around worrying about yourselves?" He resumes his tinkering, beginning to slam his tools around.

I really should have phrased that better. "Shiro's not going to be any safer because you skip meals or don't sleep."

The smaller paladin froze and gritted his words through his teeth, "At least I'm doing something, Keith."

I raise my hands in surrender. "I'm just saying, it's not the first time Shiro's disappeared. He didn't need your help before, so why should you worry now?"

Pidge stood suddenly, sending all the tools in his lap flying. "Yeah, and Shiro also came back with one less limb the first time around." His glasses lay crooked with his hair covering half his face. I wasn't quite sure if we was getting ready to cry or punch me in the face. "I'll be in my room. Don't talk to me again unless you're willing to help." Leaving some scraps and tools scattered across the floor, Pidge gathered what he could in one scoop and stormed off.


	2. Stubby Ponytail

A knot formed in the pit of my stomach. I've never been good with words, but I really messed up this time. Seeing Pidge that furious was… unsettling. Every minute I sat there in silence felt like hours. My big mouth angers a lot of people. I'm used to getting yelled at, so why am I freezing up? I must be going soft.

Shiro's gone. That makes me his substitute. Maybe even the permanent head of the team. I can't let my first act as leader be turning one of my friends against me.

After three deep breaths and two light knocks, I heard a hoarse voice yell through the door, "Go away!"

"Pidge, let me in! I want to talk." I shifted slightly to rustle the pile of metal I was cradling in my arms. "I brought all your stuff."

Not a moment too soon, Pidge's door slid open and he quickly took all his things. With his hands full, he couldn't manage to shut the door in my face before I slithered in. He didn't seem too hostile, though. The green paladin resumed his work as if I wasn't even there.

I didn't push my luck. Instead of interfering with Pidge's work, I sat on his bed and stared at his back, working up the courage to speak. After a few minutes, Pidge was enthralled in his work, and I was convinced he had forgotten all about me. The little paladin tied up all the hair he could gather into a low ponytail. Not sure I've ever seen him do that before. The ponytail was so short and stubby. Wonder if I'd look good in a ponytail, too?

"Hey, Pidge...?" I said suddenly.

In that moment, I confirmed the notion that he did indeed completely forget I was there. He let out a small, high-pitched shriek and dropped all the tools in his hands. Too embarrassed to say a word, he turned slightly in his chair to gather his things off the floor and resume his work. Even though I only got a quick look at his face, I could tell he was bright red.

It was actually kind of adorable.

…

Adorable? Guys don't think their guy friends are "adorable." What the quiznak is up with me today?

Pidge's voice broke the silence and pulled me back to reality. "What do you want, Keith?"

"Oh…" I gently cleared my throat, "I, um," defeated, I mumbled, "I'm not great with words..."

"Yes," Pidge snapped, "I know."

"No- what I'm trying to say is…" My brain started to scatter. "I messed up back there."

"Yeah, you did." Pidge turned in his chair enough to glare at me out of his peripheral. "Anything else?"

My chest felt so heavy I couldn't even look in Pidge's direction. "I'm-... I'm sorry."

"Good. Now, if you're going to help, you can start by getting us something to snack on." Pidge's stomach let out a low grumble for effect.

I ran out of Pidge's room to make a midnight snack like my life depended on it.

"And bring anoaksj alksdf," is what I heard him yell down the hall. Probably not what he said, though.


End file.
